Una promesa
by 4get
Summary: ella lo miro a el y el a ella.no hubo preguntas.no hubo respuestas.no huvo sonido.Ella callo a sus rodillas.El boltio la vista.para el, el le abia fallado.el se marcharia otra vez "sasuke, dime porque?"... aveses una promesa es todo lo que toma -sasuXsaku
1. el encuentro

__

Parte 1: el encuentro 

Ella lo veía y el la veía.

Hoscos fijados en esmeralda

No hubo preguntas

No hubo respuestas

No hubo sonido

-

-

-

Y elmundo se mantuvo parado porlo parecido a un momento...

-

-

-

El no se movía y ella no se movía

Solo se estaban allí, pies firmes en su lugar

Viendose así mismos y a la véz queriendo voltear...

El viento cargo asía ellos su dolor

Y al suavemente tocarles la piel...

Un gesto.

Pequeño y notable.

-

-

-

Dolor

Un pequeño retortijón jugaba en sus caras.

-

Ella callo a sus rodillas

Y el miro a otro lado...

El lo quería ignorar...

-

Todo

-

Pero...

ella estaba allí y el estaba allí.

El busco los ojos de ella otra vez...

en ellos pudo ver los pensamientos de ella...

'_tu y yo... somos iguales... ¿no? ambos estamos solos... ambos estamos quebrados...'_

-

ella sabia que el podía ver.

-

Ella sabia que siempre seria tan trasluciente para el

Fijo su mirada asía abajo abatida

Y...

El no se movió

-

No podía

-

Solo podía mirarla

Que tan rota estaba...

Como ella le recordaba de el mismo

Y no supo que hacer

-

Tenía miedo...

Miedo de moverse

Miedo de la reacción de ella

Miedo de perder el momento

Miedo de el mismo

-

Ella lo podía ver

-

Ella podía presentir el miedo de el

'_¿miedo de que?'_

El no supo que decir

Todavía podía leer los pensamientos de ella exactamente

-

-

Ojos lagrimosos se serraron para dejar salir una sola lágrima...

El la noto y algo en su dentro lo empujaba para que abriera su boca...

"_Sakura, yo-"_

Padecía ahogarse en sus palabras

-

-

-

"_¿__porque?"_

la pregunta solo flotaba en el aire

-

Y el voltio la vista

_-_

"_¿porque Sasuke?..."_

El dolor en las palabras de ella le dolió más de lo que ella se pudiera imaginar.

-

El no quería esto

El no quería que ella estuviera así...

Ella no debía de estar así

El había echo todo para ella

Solo por ella...

El había echo todo para solo garantizar el cuidado de ella

Para que ella fuese feliz...

-

Ella no tenia porque estar doliendo

-

El quería caminar de allí

El no la podía seguir enseñando el rostro...

Para el... le había fallado a ella...

Despacio el dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí

Un sentido nostálgico le llego a el

Lo estaba asiendo de vuelta¿verdad?

-

-

Estaba marchándose de ella otra vez...

-

-

* * *

wah .. espero que les guste es una historia de cuatro partes esta historia la tengo en ingles pero a mis lectores les gusto mucho que desidi tradusirla...

mantengansen alera para los siguientes capitulos


	2. no hay palabras

_**Parte 2: no hay palabras**_

El pánico estaba visible en los ojos de ella

¿Que era lo que el estaba haciendo?

¿Acaso pensaba marcharse de ella otra vez?

¿Iba el a dejarla allí sin ninguna justificación?

Sus puñales azotaron con fuerza el piso pastoso.

"_**¿¡Sasuke dime porque!?"**_

Ella no lo dejaría.

Esta vez no...

-

Havia sufrido lo suficiente.

El le había lastimado lo suficiente.

-

Todo lo que quería en cambio... era que el le diera su razón

-

El paro y voltio a verla de nuevo...

Por una ultima vez...

No hubo palabras.

No habría palabras...

Ella fijo su vista en los ojos de el para rogarle,

Pero lo que vio en ellos...

Le encrespo.

Ella conocía esa mirada bien

La avía visto en muchos de sus compañeros...

Amigos a quien ella nunca volvería a ver

-

Ella reconocía

-

Ella los avía visto irse

Para nunca regresar

Su pánico creció

-

Ella no quería esto

Ella quería verlo otra vez

Aun después de esto

Igual como había querido todos estos anos

Ella lo esperaría

Ella quería verlo otra vez aun si se significaba tiempo...

-

-

Ella todavía lo amaba.

-

-

La mirada en los ojos de el todavía leían nunca...

Decían eternidad...

-

-

'_no' _

No lo hagas

No te vallas...

-

Ella quería gritarlo.

Ella quería dejarle saber.

Pero el no la escucharía

Ella lo conocía bien...

-

Y ella pregunto otra vez...

_-_

"_¿porque?..."_

Un gemido suave escapo de sus labios

Y...

Y estrépito en el corazón de el

-

Alcanzo asta el mas remoto rincón de su ser

Y dentro de el mismo ...

Hallo la fuerza para moverse más cerca a el

Ella lo tenía todo mal

El podía ver

-

-

El no se iría para siempre

-

Pero el no podía decirle eso

El no podía decirle como la había extrañado

Como la extrañaría...

-

Como la amaba

-

* * *

uuuui que ira a pasar se ira o desidira quedarse!? Man esto se esta poniendo bueno! No creen?

Dejenme un review, porfas ¿no?


	3. la respuesta

hola. hola!! como estan ... perdon que no subia el tercer capitulo...pero aqui esta. espero que lo disfruten como han disfrutado asta ahora. :)

- 4get!****

**_Parte 3: la respuesta_**

El se arrodillo al nivel de ella.

-

Su respiro calido de el cosquilleaba la pequeña punta de la nariz de ella.

-

El limpio las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de ella…

El líquido calido resbalaba por su pulgar.

El fijo su vista en los ojos de ella una vez mas…

Y en ellos halló la misma pregunta y distinta a la ves.

'_¿porque?'_

-

Y por un instante ella pudo fijarse en los ojos de el…

Y lo pudo ver…

Todo ello.

-

El dolor de el.

El sufrimiento de el.

-

La respuesta de el.

-

-

-

El no había querido dejarle saber.

El no había querido que nadie supiera.

-

pero el le tenia que dejar saber…

Y mientras sus ojos tiernamente se serraban,

El serró la distancia entre ellos.

-

La beso

-

La beso por todas las veces que no había podido.

La beso por todas las veces que ella había estado en sus pensamientos.

La beso portadas las veces que ella había aparecido en sus sueños.

-

-

La beso una y otra vez y ella se aferraba a el

Por que lo entendía…

El la amaba

-

y ella lo amaba también

-

-

-

El había tenido miedo de esto.

El había tenido miedo de perder el control

Porque sabía

-

Pero no importaba ahora

Ya eso no le importaba

Porque el no quería parar.

Porque la amaba

Y el dejaría que ella lo sintiera todo

-

-

y despacio el empezó a tocarla,

-aquí y allá-

Rompiendo los besos,

-de vez en cuando-

Y ella entendía que era lo que estaba por suceder.

Y… ella le permitió

Ella deseaba lo mismo también

Ella quería sentirlo muy dentro de si

-

Para tener una memoria…

para que nunca olvidarse

Para siempre recordar ese momento de su amor.

-

--

-

y sucedió

-

--

-

y mientras temblaban por última vez entre sus brazos,

El la besó apasionadamente,

dejando que ambos disfrutaran el momento.

-

Y el tiempo se congelo,

y los dos deseaban que el momento nunca acabara.

-

Pero tenia que…

-

El la besó por una última vez antes de alzarse de su posición dentro de ella.

Se sentó trayendo a ella con si mismo…

y ella lo tomo en un abraso aferrada,

no quería dejarle ir…

Porque ella sabia que pronto,

pronto El se iría

-

Tiernamente paso su mano entre los cabellos rosados de ella,

Sus dedo se enlazaban con delicadeza entre su sedoso pelo.

-

¿Como le dejaría saber?

El no quería romperle más su corazón

El no quería lastimarla más

El no quería que sufriera más…

Ella podía concebía la inquietud de el

Y simplemente le dejo saber

"_yo entiendo__…" _

* * *

Review porfavor!!


	4. una promesa

**_Parte 4: una promesa_**

El no fallo a estar sorprendido.

-

Ella sabía.

El comprendía.

Ella lo estaba haciendo más fácil.

-

"_estaré bien…"_

El significado de sus palabras…

decían adiós

Decían…

-

-

-

"_te __extrañare…"_

El la extrañaría también.

Como siempre lo había echo

-

Quería dejarle saber…

Que no seria un adiós sino un asta luego.

-

"_Sakura… te amo"_

Las palabras que el temía no poder decir…

de repente fueron dichas

y…

-

la hicieron feliz.

La libraron del dolor

La soltaron de la frustración del nunca saber…

-

"_volveré__ a ti… te lo prometo"_

-

Y las lágrimas en sus ojos empezaron a caer

Lentamente se deslizaban sobres sus mejillas rosadas.

-

Y aunque el no sabia la razón por lo que ella lloraba,

beso sus ojos de todos modos,

asiendo que sus lágrimas cesaran…

-

El no la lastimaría más

-

El quería verla sonreír.

-

-

-

Pero ella no lo aria.

-

Estaba feliz,

y…

aunque ella entendiera

El todavía se iría.

-

Gradual mente el se levanto de el suelo.

Y ella se agarraba de el mientras el la traía con el.

-

Su ropa esta esparcida por el suelo pastoso.

El juntaba la suya,

y ella juntaba la de ella

-

El tiempo y sonido solían no existir mientas ambos se cambiaban.

Era incomodo y callado.

Ninguno quería acabar,

ninguno quería decir la palabra de partida.

-

El por fin se acerco a ella…

y envolvió los brazos contra el cuerpo de ella.

-

Era tiempo…

Ella hundió su rostro en el peco de el,

sus dedos se enroscaban con fuerza entre la playera de el

-

Era tiempo…

para ellos irse por sus propios caminos…

Para el partir…

y para ella decir adiós…

-

Y plantando un tierno beso en la frente de ella,

el dio la media vuelta y comenzó a partir.

Ella se mantenía parada en su lugar mientras él partía…

Viendo su espalda como lo había echo antes hace muchos anos

Y de algún lugar muy dentro de ella,

sentía irresolución.

Algo le hacia falta

-

Halla todavía no lo había dicho,

y el todavía necesitaba saberlo.

Ella quería que el supiera…

y ella lo llamo…

Y el voltio ha verla…

-

-

-

Todavía te amo Sasuke…

Ella quería decirlo, pero…

"_te... te __esperar."_

-

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo

Porque era lo único que podía decir…

Y…

El la veía y ella lo veía.

Esmeralda fijados en hoscos…

y justamente como se habían encontrado

No hubo sonido.

-

-

-

Y el mundo se mantuvo parado por lo parecido a un momento...

-

-

-

El no se movía y ella no se movía.

Solo se estaban allí, pies firmes en su lugar, mirando se a los ojos,

leyendo la nueva esperanza escrita en ellos.

-

Ella sonrió a el…

-

-

y el le dio su primera y única sonrisa…

-

-

y el momento se quedo impreso en el soplo de viento que paso entre ellos.

El viento se lo llevo con el antes que el desapareciera de delante de ella otra vez…

* * *

si asi se acaba... triste, lose . perdonenme!!

ok!

concurso!! para el queien quiera escribir un epilogo(?) porfavor comunicarse con migo

subire mis 3 favoritas y dare cridito junto con un link!!

los amo a todos. grasias pr leer mi historia...

como recuerdan esta es una version traducida , osea si quieren que siga traduciendo mis historias dejenme saver! :D

* * *


	5. notice

ok so if you are checking this you will be surprised to find this notice.. sorry

i have decided to quit fan fiction. but i have trusted my friend IamRuruChan with all my stories as well as their continuation. she is a great writer in my opinion, so i do hope you visit her page to review my old stories as well as hers. she is doing me a grate favor by adopting my stories because i did not wish for them to go to waste

i will also like to add my gratitude to all those readers that supported me through out the years. thank you from the bottom of my heart.

ps: if you do not find one of your favorite stories in her page wait a little till she begins loading them up. if there is any problems or questions she says to PM her because she will definitely try to get it done.

link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u/ 1700727 / i _ am _ ruru _ chan


End file.
